


Египет | Egypt

by Mariza



Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Collage, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Reincarnation, aesthetic, fan cast, moodboard
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza
Summary: Сделано на ЗФБ-2017 для команды Томека Вильмовского | at the WTF-2017 on diary.ruПо фразе из «Томека в стране фараонов»: «Одна лишь Салли еще не могла стряхнуть с себя ощущение нереальности происходящего: в ее воображении Смуга олицетворял собой древнеегипетского жреца, священнослужителя религии преклонения».
Kudos: 4





	Египет | Egypt

**Author's Note:**

> Категория: джен, но можно усмотреть намеки на пейринг  
> Размер: 600х400  
> Исходники: кадры из фильмов «Мумия», «Мумия возвращается», «Трудная мишень», «И грянул шторм»  
> Предупреждения: реинкарнация; фанкаст (и Салли не брюнетка)


End file.
